Shoulders To Cry On
by dnelle
Summary: Leonard and Penny break up, and Sheldon realizes just how much he loves Penny. (UPDATED FOR CHRISTMAS!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is a one-shot Shenny story I just came up with :) Hope you guys like it! Reviews are higly appreciated!**

**Everything TBBT is owned by its creators. :) **

She knew that this was going to happen. She knew it was never going to last. She knew that their relationship was going to implode sooner or later, but she forced herself to keep hanging on until the very end. Somewhere in her heart she knew that her relationship with Leonard was one of the worst ones ever known to man, and that it would end faster than she could say, "I love you, Leonard." And it did.

With a Ben and Jerry's in one hand and a spoon in another she sat on her couch and wallowed. She wept for the wasted years, wept for the life she's leading. She wept for the man she thought she was in love with, wept for the one she should have chose. She wept as she thought she wasn't good enough for anything but failure and heartbreak.

He stared at his roommate, wondering how he could take the break-up so lightly. He had heard everything from his room, even though he was wearing his noise-cancelling headphones. He wanted to offer him a hot beverage and smack him at the same time, wanting him to realize what he had done. He wanted to go to her and comfort her, tell her that she's going to be alright. As his roommate went into his room and slammed the door shut, he marched to the apartment in front of his and knocked on the door in his usual way.

"Come in" was her answer, and he could tell that she was trying to sound happy even though she was feeling anything but. He silently sat on the couch beside her and let her cry. He wanted to do so much more; he wanted to hold her in his arms, tell her that he loved her, wipe the tears off her face and make sure that she never hurts again. But he just sat there, with the head of the woman he loves resting softly on his shoulder, tears soaking his Flash shirt.

She knew he had an aversion to physical contact and another person's bodily fluids, but she didn't dare lift her head. She actually felt comfortable in his presence, and he didn't seem to care that he was wet with her tears and snot. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and thank him for being there, but she kept quiet, not wanting to freak him out. Maybe someday she'll get to tell him everything she felt about him, but today wasn't that day. Today was for bawling her eyes out and for mending her broken heart.

He didn't know why and what, on all things holy, compelled him to lift his hand and smooth the hair off her face. She seemed to melt into his touch, and he felt that all was right in the world. That was against all that is logical and scientific, but it didn't matter. They were here now and everything was good. Even if she was softly snoring as she fell asleep with her head still on his shoulder.

He carried her in his arms bridal-style, careful not to wake her up. He laid her down on her bed and covered her with the blanket. It might be a small gesture to her, but to him, it was as big as his love for her. Here, now, he was ready and willing to do anything she'd ask. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled as he started to stand.

"Don't go yet," she said, clutching his arm. "Sing Soft Kitty to me."

And he did, slowly and gently. He sang and listened to her breathing to make sure she was fast asleep. He knew he shouldn't stay, so he stood and started to leave. It was hard, not being able to lay with her and wake up next to her in the morning.

He didn't know that she heard him when he said, "If you were with me, you'd never cry again."

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, and remembered the events of last night. She wept again, this time without no shoulder to cry on. She covered her face with her hands.<p>

_"Where do we go from here, Leonard? You cheated on me with Priya, and I'm in love with someone else. Staying in this relationship will only end up in a disaster!" _

_"So what? One mistake and we're breaking up? I'm only human, Penny; I make mistakes."_

_"You cheated, Leonard! With a person you have loved possibly more than you have loved me! And I'm not in love with you... I'm in love with someone else! Can't you see how not meant to be we are for each other?"_

She said it herself: she's in love with someone else. The person in question? Sheldon Lee Cooper.

She's not sure when it all started. It might be from the moment she first laid her eyes on him, from the moment he gave her a hug after she gave him the Leonard Nimoy napkin, the moment he drove her to the ER when she dislocated her shoulder. Maybe it started from all the nights she'd eat at his apartment, sitting on the spot next to his. Maybe it started from all those fights they've had over the years. Maybe it started when he started dating Amy Farrah Fowler. It's true then, that you'll never know how someone means to you unless they're with somebody else.

He did not get any REM sleep that night. He didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know anything about feelings until her met her. Not Amy, mind you, but his neighbor Penny. He wanted her, and all to himself. He didn't know how it began, but he was sure that it will never end. He might not know much about love now, but he'll get there later... when he gets the girl.

Maybe it was all the Soft Kitties they'd sang to each other. Maybe it was when she gave up the opportunity to see the Hadron Collider for him to go. Maybe it was the way she'd sit nearest to him during dinner, or when she'd drive him to places he needed to go to. Maybe it was eating spaghetti with little hotdogs in her apartment. Somewhere along those lines he had realized that she was the one for him. Somewhere along those lines he had felt the most happy.

One day he'll be able to tell her everything. One day he'll be brave enough to hold her, and strong enough to keep her. One day...

She took a shower, put on her nicest jeans and shirt. She dressed simply, knowing she didn't need to look extravagant for him. She knew that he'd appreciate her for who she is, and that he'd overlook her imperfections. She smiled as she walked out the door.

He couldn't help it. He put on his usual superhero shirt with another sleeved shirt underneath. He smiled as he checked himself in the mirror. He knew he had to tell Amy sooner or later, but that could wait. Right now there was something more important that he had to do.

They met in the middle of the hallway. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I was just about to tell you something," he replied."You?"

"Same. So what was it?" She asked back.

He swallowed. "I was just about to tell you that I love you and that you should just be with me."

She smiled shyly. "I was just about to tell you that I heard what you said before you left last night," she pursed her lips. "Oh, and that I love you too."

He kissed her-slowly, then with more passion and love than he thought he could muster. She kissed him back, and they knew then that it was the start of something that was sure to last forever.

"You got me where you want me; what do we do now?" She asked as she pulled away from their kiss.

He smiled, and it took her breath away, just like everything he did for her. "I don't know about you, but I sure am glad you broke up with Leonard."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! I know I said this story's only gonna be a one-shot, but it's almost Christmas and I have nothing else to do at home and I got inspired to continue this. **

**Standard disclaimers apply. **

**Happy holidays!**

* * *

><p>She opened the door to the roof and led him towards the center, where she had positioned a mat. She gestured for him to sit down, which he did stiffly and without question. He might have had some questions about the cleanliness of the mat and the ground it was laid on, but at this point, he trusted her enough to know that she will never intentionally put him in harm's way.<p>

She sat beside him gently. "Have you ever just hung out here?" She asked.

"Well," he shrugged. "There was that one time I was here with Leonard, Raj, and Howard. And you were..."

She cut him off, not wanting to bring her ex-boyfriends up. "Yeah, I remember. Was that it?"

"Yes." He was always so concise; he avoided doing and saying unnecessary things.

she nodded. "I've been up here a lot of times, you know."

"With your ex-boyfriends?" He asked bitterly, and she shot him a glare.

"No!" She answered almost defensively. "I go here, ALONE, when I feel like I'm crying. I like seeing the stars above, and then the other buildings by the edge."

He looked at her with concern. "Do you feel like crying now?"

She shook her head. "No. I just wanted to bring you to a place I consider special." She smiled and looked up at the thousands of stars that dotted the night sky. He followed suit, not really knowing what she was looking at. "But... they're just stars, Penny. Balls of gas somewhere in the vast galaxy. They might have had a nursery rhyme written about them but that doesn't mean they're anything special."

She chuckled. "For you, maybe. But for a lot of people-like me-stars are pretty awesome."

He kept looking at the stars, hoping to find some clarity about what she was talking about.

"When I was a kid in Nebraska, I saw three shooting stars. It was Christmas eve, just like tonight. The skies were clear, and there were millions of stars. Then suddenly, one star started to move... then another two," she said silently. "I made three wishes, naturally, but never told anyone what they were. I believed that if you told someone what you've wished for, it's not gonna come true."

"What you saw were meteors," he replied. "Let me guess, none of your wishes came true."

She rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact, two of them did."

He shrugged. "Coincidence."

"Will you stop contradicting me for, like, an hour?" She snapped.

He gulped. "What did you wish for?"

"First, that I'd be able to get away from Nebraska, and second, that I'd find a boyfriend who'll..." She groaned, hating herself for being such a pansy. "Accept and love me for who I am, not just for what I can give."

He looked at her curiously. "What you can give?"

"Oh, you know..." She shrugged. "Guys, I've realized, only 'loved' me because I was 'hot.' Also, in every relationship I've had before Leonard, I'd give more than I have and receive. I was too intent on giving that I forget to save something for myself. And I was too intent on giving that I didn't realize I was being abused."

He fell silent. "So how was your relationship with Leonard different?"

"I had all those realizations. I changed; I became the bad person. Here was Leonard, giving him all that he can. And then there I was, abusing his feelings. So really, nobody could blame him for the way our relationship ended." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Now I feel like crying."

He sat still, letting her rest comfortably on his shoulder. It was a Saturnalia miracle: him being in a relationship with Penny. Who would have thought?

She let her tears fall. "I'm so happy with the way my life turned out."

"You're crying because you're happy?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I've been a crappy person all my life. Now after a long, long journey, I have a nice job and amazing friends. And I get to spend Christmas with you."

"Saturnalia," he corrected her.

She smiled. "Saturnalia. Right."

He put his arm around her. He found that, his 'quirks', as people would call them, disappeared around her. With her, he didn't have phobias. He didn't mind that they were sitting on a tiny mat on the roof of their apartment building. He didn't mind that she wanted to spend Christmas-Saturnalia-by throwing a party in his apartment and giving him a gift. He didn't mind that her apartment was still really messy-he'd just clean it up. He didn't mind taking care of her when she got sick. If he were asked to do all these things a couple of years ago, he would have screamed bloody murder. Now he was willing to do anything as long as they're for her.

She, in return, didn't mind that he was a bit different than others. She didn't mind that he was a neat freak, and she would let him clean their apartments because she knew he wouldn't be able to sleep if she was the one who cleaned. She didn't mind that he wasn't as sweet as other boyfriends because she believed that he'll figure the relationship thing out someday. She didn't mind that his mouth didn't have a filter, and that he could say the wrongest of things at the wrongest of times. She didn't mind that there were days he wouldn't talk to her because he was so focused on his work. There were so many things she wished he would change about himself before, but now she knew that he just wouldn't be himself if he did.

"I have a confession to make,' he said quietly.

She lifted her head up from his shoulder. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I may have wished upon a shooting star once." He replied.

"Then tell me what you wished for," she pressed.

He sighed. "You," he said almost inaudibly that she doubted for a second if she had truly heard what she did. "I wished that your dream would come true. I knew you really wanted to be an actress, because you'd tell everyone. So when I saw a meteor-a 'shooting star' for you-I wished that it would come true so that you would stop talking about it. Honestly, I thought you babbling was absolutely annoying."

"Wow," she said, deadpan. "But I didn't become an actress, and I just told you what I truly wished for, so your wish didn't work."

He grinned. "I beg to differ. You said your wishes were to move out and to find a man who'll accept and love you for who you are, not just for what you can give." He said it like she did, thanks to his eidetic memory. "And guess what? Here I am."

She smiled as she moved closer to him. "Well, I'll be damned." She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time: midnight. "But I still have a third wish that has not come true. And what I'd really like for Christma-Saturnalia is for that third wish to, well, come true."

"I cannot help you with that since you didn't tell me your third wish," she moved a little as he fumbled to get something from inside his pocket. "I do have a Saturnalia gift for you, though." He said as he opened the small box which revealed an engagement ring.

"Oh, good Lord," she gasped. "My third wish... was for the man in my second wish to ask me to marry him."

"Coincidence," he joked.

She smiled as he put the ring on her finger. "A Saturnalia miracle. I love you, Sheldon. For forever this time."

"I love you too, Penny."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy holidays you guys! Hope you liked my Saturnalia story. :) <strong>

**I have an advertisement to make, though. (Sorry!) I've been chosen by my college to go to New York this March 2015 for the National Model United Nations, and, since I am from the Philippines, the trip's going to be really expensive and I'm afraid I won't be able to afford it. **I was affected by the typhoon Haiyan last year and the typhoon Ruby (I believe that's the international name?) this year, so your donations would really mean so much to me.** I really want to go, though, because it's gonna be my first time to go out my country and I believe that the conference will help me in my future career.**

**This is why I'm asking you guys to help me raise $3000 USD so that I can go :( If you can't help with the money, please spread the word to others :) I'm not forcing each and every one of you to donate, don't worry. But I'd really appreciate it if you guys have some extra cash which will definitely help me make this trip. Oh, and I promise that if I raise more than what I'd need, I'll donate to one of the charities helping the typhoon affected people in my country. :)**

**Thanks so much, everyone! If you guys do donate, please tell me :) If you want I can make you a fanfic if you give me a prompt. :) :) **

**Please PM me if you would like to donate and I'll give you the link :) It's a campaign on Indiegogo, and I can't paste the link here and I don't know why. Thank you so, so much!**


End file.
